Many users find that voice-assisted intelligent automated assistants provide a convenient, hands-free interface with many services and smart devices. A popular form of intelligent automated assistant is marketed to users in the form of a so-called “smart speaker”, which packages microphones, speakers, and limited processing capabilities in a device that is seemingly capable of receiving voice input, processing the input to understand the user's intent, and providing either an audible response or a responsive action. However, most such smart speakers in fact record the voice input and transmit it over a public network to a remote intelligent automated assistant service, where speech recognition and natural language processing take place. Consequently, user's speech may be recorded and stored by the smart speaker or stored by a remote service beyond the user's direct control. The risk of a consequential privacy breach is of concern to some users, and a mechanism for controlling the unwanted recording of user's speech is needed.